


The Way

by Siriusfan13



Category: Dogsbody - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: A one shot fiction for DOGSBODY, one of my favorite fictions. Five years have passed, and Sirius feels lost without Kathleen. He clings to Mrs. Smith's words, that a way can often be found. Please R&R!
Relationships: Kathleen O'Brien/Sirius (Dogsbody)
Kudos: 4





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the story, Dogsbody, or any of the characters within it. Those are the property of Diana Wynne Jones. Thank you.

**The Way**

He came sometimes to watch over her. If he'd wished it, she could have seen him. Understood him. She'd been given that power the day he'd lost her. But he didn't wish it, and she remained ignorant of his presence. He didn't dare disturb her, because he was afraid. Afraid she would remember him. Would run to him and be happy to see him. And he would unintentionally burn her. Afraid again that she wouldn't know him, and he would be alone forevermore.

Because he would never love another.

So, on clear nights, when the stars were bright in the sky, he would travel to Sol's domain and would come to her window. Enter her room. Be her guardian angel of the night. She'd once called him an angel. How far from the truth she was. But how much he wished she could have been right. Because angels didn't have the same desires as he did.

He watched her sleep. Had been doing this for some time now. Noting how golden her hair looked upon the pillow. How her tanned skin almost glowed with a faint burn on it (he'd need to have a word with Sol about that). Wishing he could touch her. That there wasn't a universe between them.

And holding onto the old Smith woman's words. That a way could often be found.

_Is there a way to close this gap between us? Even a little?_

_When there's need enough..._

He stepped up to her bed. Looked down at her. It had been five years now. She was no longer a child. She would have forgotten him. He couldn't change that.

_A way can often be found..._

His eyes closed, and gradually the room grew dark, his green glow fading into himself. The fire of his being, only burning within his eyes and his heart.

And gently... ever so gently, he bent and kissed her.

He pulled back, his green eyes glowing softly in the darkness. He could see her face clearly, hear her murmur gently, and it was enough for him.

Carefully he backed away as his power grew tangible once again. A faintly golden glow was creeping through her window now. He looked to the lightening sky. Sol. She would be protected by another now.

He had business to attend to. But he would be back. And maybe one day he would speak to her again.

Because when he'd kissed her she'd smiled at him. Smiled and softly murmured the name, "Sirius."

And he knew that no matter what... there was _always_ a way...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I just had to write this, because Dogsbody is one my my all-time favorite books, and there aren't enough fanfictions out there. So I am contributing to the betterment of society by adding this story. Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
